Remind
by Vanilla Lil
Summary: Porque esquecer torna tudo mais fácil, mas nem sempre dói menos. Uma história de Camus e Miro Shonen ai, bem levinho


Nada além do enredo dessa história me pertence. Os personagens pertencem ao autor e devidas empresas licenciadas.

Remind

Milo olhou tristemente para túmulo onde Camus repousava. Na lápide, uma pequena foto dele e Milo juntos, sorrindo e abraçados. Seu coração quebrado a nada mais respondia. Sentia-se entorpecido, como se as últimas semanas não passassem de um sonho ruim que insistia em repetir-se na sua cabeça. Era sempre assim quando vinha visitar Camus.

- Eu estou esquecendo, sabe, disse em tom baixo. Não sei por que, nem quando começou mas, aos poucos, tudo que tenho de Nós vai sumindo. Eu preciso vir aqui, pois não lembro mais do seu rosto. Não lembro como tudo acabou. Lembro que você me visitou na noite antes da invasão, mas não lembro de nada mais sobre esse dia. Não consigo lembrar a data do seu aniversário. Perguntei ao Mu que dia era, pois iria marcar no calendário pra poder te trazer flores nesse dia. Não sei por que, mas ele me olhou com pena. Devolvi alguns discos que você tinha me emprestado, mas deixei sobre sua mesa, pois não consegui lembrar onde você os guardava.

Sentou-se sobre uma pedra próxima e sorriu, como se conversasse com um amigo muito querido que ficou algum tempo distante.

- Eu vi umas fitas antigas que achei na sua casa. Éramos nós dois. Acho que nós nos amávamos, pois parecemos muito felizes juntos. Havia algumas partes em que nós nos beijávamos. Algumas vezes eu pergunto ao Shaka, ou qualquer pessoa que passe pelo meu templo, bom, eu pergunto coisas como "quando é que o Camus volta?" ou "o Camus está em missão?". Não sei por que, mas eu esqueço que você morreu. A primeira vez Shaka me explicou pacientemente que você tinha morrido. As vezes seguintes ele parecia preocupado. A maioria das pessoas evita passar por lá, com medo que eu comece a perguntar demais, gargalhou, mas a tristeza era evidente em sua risada.

- Eu não queria esquecer de nós dois, eu juro. Não queria mesmo. Me sinto culpado em saber que estou esquecendo, mas a culpa não é muita. É meio irônico, sabe? Eu não sei o quanto esqueci de você, então não sei o quão preocupado ou culpado deveria me sentir. Eu fui obrigado a anotar um recado na mesa do meu quarto, dizendo onde é sua lápide e que devo visitá-la sempre que puder. Eu só esqueço as coisas sobre nós... consigo lembrar de qualquer outra coisa. São somente as nossas lembranças, as lembranças sobre você que estão evaporando. Não sei quanto já sumiu. E eu me sinto tão triste.

Milo se levantou. Já era hora de voltar para casa.

- Não sei quando voltarei. Algumas vezes eu esqueço também de olhar o recado na mesa. Semana passada foi o Mu que comentou que eu não vinha a algum tempo. Eu perguntei 'Ir onde?' e ele não ficou muito feliz. Já me disseram algo sobre ser um bloqueio, algo relacionado ao choque de você ter morrido. É mais fácil esquecer que lidar com a perda, eles disseram. Mas eu não acho. Se eu perdesse somente você, eu esperaria pelo dia que nos encontrássemos me confortando com nossas memórias e ansiando por ser feliz novamente. Eu teria perdido somente Você. Agora, eu estou perdendo Nós Dois. E, junto do Nós Dois, eu sinto que estou perdendo um pouco do Eu.

Parou um pouco para respirar e olhar o céu, enquanto uma ou outra estrala despontava.

- Bom, eu já vou indo. Eu só queria te contar isso, antes que eu esqueça que estou esquecendo de você. Antes que eu passe pelo seu túmulo e reconheça somente eu na foto da lápide. E também queria pedir desculpas por estar perdendo Nós Dois. Gostaria que você não ficasse bravo ou triste comigo. Talvez eu não volte mais pois, quanto mais tempo passa, mais difícil é lembrar. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda sinto um amor solitário dentro de mim. Acho que esse amor pertencia a você. Eu só queria... lembrar.

Uma Oneshot bobinha que eu escrevi, fiquei com dó de deletar e acabei publicando. Não vou dizer que está horrível, pois na minha opinião não está. Mas acho que podia estar melhor. Fiquei feliz com que escrevi.

Não vou implorar por comentários, mas ficaria muito feliz de receber. Acho que isso me fará crescer profissionalmente e colaborará para que eu me torne uma melhor escritora. /

(isso inclui comentários mal-educados, como um ou outro que já deixei por ai...fazer o que, opinião é opinião ..)


End file.
